


Kara's Gift to Maggie

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Lucy Lane mentioned, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Supercat mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Danvers Sisters home for Christmas, Alex having invited Maggie who gets jealous once the conversation turns to Supergirl, so...Kara decides to gift her with knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The big Supergirl reveal somewhat inspired by others' fics but with my own twist. Also, can be considered after “Underneath the Mistletoe”.

Christmas at the Danvers' was always magical and gorgeous. Due to the remarkable similarities between twinkle lights and the stars, Eliza had always gone all out in decorating as much of the living room and the stairwell with such lights if only for the barest of smiles on young Kara's face. And none of that had changed despite her growing up, but now she had the help of the woman. Kara had been released early from her CatCo duties and came home a week before Christmas to help add to the decorations Eliza had already strewn about the house, Alex and her new girlfriend, Maggie, joined them a few days before the holiday.

Currently it was the eve before Christmas and the four women were seated on the couch, admiring the living room in all Christmas lights. Alex curled into Maggie's side, arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder. Glancing down, Maggie smiled softly noticing how relaxed and at peace her girlfriend looked.

“Are you always like this at Christmas time?” she asked.

Alex chuckled lightly but it was Kara who piped up. “They look like stars, don't you think? Just a little more up close than normal, maybe how Supergirl sees them...” she trailed off. Eliza pulled Kara into her side a little tighter. Maggie had yet to be told of Kara's secret so the three had been playing it safe until the sisters, but more importantly Kara was ready to reveal that to Maggie.

“Yeah maybe...” Maggie said, unable to help the eye roll and slight sour tone to her voice. Was she jealous of the closeness between Alex and Supergirl? Yes. It was almost as concerning as her closeness with her sister which was understandable but over the superhero?

Kara glanced over at Maggie with furrowed brows, a slight pout on her face as she tried to figure out Maggie's mood. “Do you...have a problem with Supergirl?” she asked hesitantly, trying to keep her emotions vague.

Maggie shrugged, aware Alex was watching her surreptitiously now. “It's no big deal. You have a good rapport with her. It happens with work buddies,” Maggie said before scoffing with a memory. “When I suspected you of being gay, I thought you were involved with Supergirl actually. It all made sense then,” she added. “So...I guess...I'm jealous of her. And surprised you picked me over that...Amazonian-like goddess,” Maggie finished, looking away in embarrassment.

Both sisters had coughed at the thought of being together romantically and Kara blushed furiously at the comment while Eliza was stifling a hearty chuckle she wished to take part in. Quite a predicament these two got into, she mused, watching her daughters carefully.

“Uhm...I think I should give you an early and unplanned Christmas gift, Maggie,” Kara managed to say when she regained her composure.

“Oh?” Maggie asked, watching as Kara stood up and moved in front of the couch. Kara took a moment to look at Eliza and Alex with reassuring though wary expressions before beginning to unbutton her flannel long-sleeve.

“Woah, Mini-Danvers! I'm dating your sister and your mother is sitting right there,” Maggie spoke swiftly, a hand raising to shield her eyes.

“No—it's not...what?” Kara fumbled, adorable confusion washing over her face, hands paused in their descent. “No, Maggie, I need to show you _I'm_ Supergirl,” she said, deciding to move past the confusion. When Maggie finally did peek out from her fingers, Kara lightly lifted off of the ground, her family crest visible on the suit beneath her shirt.

Maggie stared for several moments in silence before nodding slowly. “Oh, right...right! That...that makes even more sense than my dating theory,” she said then sighed, shaking her head at her own stupidity. “Why didn't I notice before?” she muttered to herself.

Alex chuckled, straightening up to peck Maggie's cheek. “Blinded by jealousy?” she asked playfully.

“Watch it, Danvers,” Maggie mock-glared at her. “Seriously though, Kara, unbuttoning your shirt? In front of a lesbian? What else did you think that could mean? Have you done that before?” she asked, turning her reproachful gaze on the blonde.

Kara's face flushed once more. “Uh...yeah. To Lucy,” she looked at Alex who quirked an eyebrow. “But she's not...is she?”

“Who? Lucy Lane?” Maggie asked before a grin tugged at her face, dimples showing. “Well...I don't mean to start rumors, but I _did_ see her at one of the gay bars I frequent...” she trailed off, gleeful at the shocked expressions of the two sisters.

“Lucy's gay??” Alex exclaimed.

“Or bi,” Kara piped in. “Remember, she dated James? Unless that was...oh, what's the word again...hetero—uhm...”

“--normativity,” Maggie finished for Kara. “Heteronormativity. Where gay folks date the opposite gender because it's what society or those around them, be it family or friends, expect them to do. It's a tough cycle to break. But regarding Lucy Lane, I honestly have no idea and it's best not to speculate; it's her business,” she said firmly. That was one thing Maggie preferred not to delve into.

Mostly recovered, Eliza let out a soft chuckle before shaking her head. “Ah, you three are quite the group...” she said fondly. “Maybe you should ask kindly next you see Lucy, Kara,” she suggested. “Ask her on a date, or does one of my daughters like men?” Eliza teased, elbowing Kara lightly as she sat down between her and Alex once more.

“Hah hah,” Kara mocked back. “Lucy's not really my type anyway,” she admits shyly.

“More like a certain Maggie-sized CEO?” Alex asked looking at Kara with a wide grin.

“Shush!” Kara hissed, glaring at her sister. Alex shrugged in response, cuddling back into Maggie afterwards.

“I think you did a good job this year with the decorations, Kara. And I'm glad we got your secret out in the open because the oven's not been working lately so I'll need your special brand of help with tomorrow's ham,” Eliza said, pulling Kara into a side hug.

“Yeah, it is very pretty,” Kara agreed.

“'Special brand of help'?” Maggie asked.

“Heat vision,” Alex supplied.

“Oh. That sounds awesome,” Maggie replied, thoroughly intrigued now. “Oh and thank you for letting me spend the holidays with you, Eliza,” she said.

“Oh, it's no problem, Maggie. Alex's door better stay open at all times however, if...” Eliza paused, looking at the pair, knowing things were still fresh and new with them. “...if you're comfortable sharing a bed. I hadn't thought until now to offer the guest room. I'm terribly sorry,” she said.

“No worries,” Maggie waved off the concern. “Alex is a cuddle-bug apparently. Likes to be close while sleeping, know I'm there, really dating her,” she said cavalierly. Alex turned to bury her head in Maggie's shoulder.

“Stop embarrassing me, Maggie,” Alex whined, gripping the woman's shirt tighter.

Maggie chuckled. “Never.”

“Is this the moment I can say 'get a room'?” Kara asked Eliza, drawing a laugh from the older woman.

“Yes, I believe we should all retire for the night, _cuddle_ ,” Eliza said, looking pointedly at her oldest daughter who groaned. “And wake up to see the merits of Santa's visit in the morning,” she finished, rising from the couch, stretching and moving toward the stairs. “Goodnight girls, I love you,” she called softly.

“Love you,” Kara and Alex said in unison.

“No gross stuff tonight. I can hear you and...might accidentally see something,” Kara said firmly, tone lost as she remembered her super sight too.

“No promises, Mini-Danvers,” Maggie said with a lewd wink, causing Kara to pull a face and leave swiftly. Chuckling Maggie looked down at Alex before coaxing her to look up. “Your family is great,” she said.

“Yeah...” Alex trailed off, a wistful smile on her face.

“You okay?”

“I guess...after learning my dad was still alive...I thought he'd be home for this Christmas. Finally...” Alex said.

“Hey,” Maggie said, cupping Alex's cheeks. “We'll get him sooner than you think. Maybe...by your birthday,” she suggested. It gave them a few months and hopefully they could bring down Cadmus in the process too, if not sooner.

Alex nodded slightly, eyes still sad. “But I'm glad you're here,” she backtracked, not wishing to diminish the importance of Maggie's presence in her life.

“I know you are, Alex,” Maggie said, leaning forward to capture Alex's lips, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Alex breathed out, kissing Maggie one more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at kuromikoneko if you want to come check out my crazy blog, talk to me about fic, or throw me prompts. They help kickstart my writing muse!


End file.
